DEVOTION
by Tashgan
Summary: Wer Lust hat, eins von Lucius Malfoys kleinen Geheimnissen zu erfahren, nur hereinspaziert und viel Spaß. Mehr möchte ich hier gar nicht verraten. R&R please.
1. Prolog

**_DEVOTION_**

**__**

**__**

**_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling gehört das Potter-Universum. Ich hab mir ein paar Leute nur mal kurz für meine leicht kranken Phantasien ausgeliehen ;-)_**

**_Verdienen tu ich mit meinem Geschreibsel nix. Noch nicht. Leider._**

**__**

**_Das Rating der Story ist definitiv R, obwohl ich den Prolog jetzt noch unter PG13 einstelle._**

**_Die Story ist ziemlich krass, weil Sado/Maso. Wer damit nix am Hut hat.....da geht's raus._**

**_Allen anderen, viel Spaß._**

**_Ach ja, nicht darüber wundern, wie die Story aufgebaut ist. Ich wollte mal einen anderen Stil ausprobieren und deswegen habe ich diesen Weg gewählt. Nämlich dich als Leser direkt anzusprechen._**

**_Dieser direkte Dialog wird sich durch die komplette Story ziehen und ist dann immer kursiv geschrieben (damit man es auseinanderhalten kann)._**

**__**

**_And here we go:_**

**__**

**__**

**_PROLOG:_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hallo. Da bist du ja. Dachte schon, du überlegst es dir anders..._

_Ach...nicht doch, jetzt hab' dich doch nicht so. Ich weiß, es ist etwas ungewöhnlich, dass ich dich so direkt hier anspreche._

_Aber du hast mich schließlich um diesen Gefallen gebeten. Also werde ich es sein, die dich führen wird._

_Keine Angst._

_Solange du schön unter dem Umhang bleibst und dich ruhig verhältst, kann dir gar nichts passieren. Er wird dich nicht sehen, er wird niemals erfahren, dass du ihn beobachtet hast, ohne dich zu erkennen zu geben._

_Was sehe ich da?_

_Du wirst rot? Wie niedlich._

_Mach dir nichts draus. Neugier ist schließlich nichts Verwerfliches. Es ist menschlich. Und Voyeurismus ist auch nur eine Form von Neugierde. Jeder tut es ab und an, doch keiner will es zugeben._

_Geht es dir jetzt etwas besser? Nun sei doch nicht so nervös. Wenn du nervös bist, wirst du unaufmerksam, zappelst nur herum und lässt dir am Ende vielleicht noch die interessantesten Szenen entgehen._

_Also entspanne dich. Genieße die Show..._

_Still jetzt. Da geht's lang. Pass auf, dass du nicht auf den Saum des Umhangs trittst, sonst ist es um uns beide geschehen._

_Der Herr dieses Hauses versteht nur sehr wenig Spaß, das weißt du sicher. Er würde es gewiss nicht schätzten, dass sich hier zwei Leute uneingeladen und verborgen unter einem Tarnumhang in seinem Haus herumtreiben._

_Aber du wolltest ja unbedingt eins seiner Geheimnisse lüften. Und dieses Geheimnis führt uns direkt hinein in sein Schlafgemach._

_Was, du zauderst?_

_Jetzt, nachdem wir schon so weit gegangen sind? Was ist denn los? Ich dachte, du willst etwas mehr über ihn in Erfahrung bringen? Warum du das unbedingt willst, interessiert mich nur bedingt, denn ich kann es mir bereits denken._

_Schließlich ist er ein überaus gutaussehender Mann._

_Obendrein noch reinblütig, von edler Abstammung, unermesslich reich und mächtig._

_Man sagt nicht umsonst: nichts ist erotischer als ein Mann, der Macht und Erfolg hat._

_Egal womit._

_Ich pflichte dir bei. Er ist wirklich ein Mann, den es lohnt zu erobern. Auch wenn es möglicherweise letztendlich nur bei einer kurzen Affäre bleibt._

_Nur lass deine romantischen Gefühle dabei besser zu Hause. Ich weiß, du bist ein wenig in ihn verliebt, himmelst ihn schon seit längerem aus der Ferne an._

_Das ist schließlich auch der Grund, warum du dich heute Nacht von mir hast hier herführen lassen._

_Doch sei gewarnt. Lucius ist leider ein Mann, der wenig Rücksicht auf die Gefühle anderer nimmt. Er tut steht's nur das, was ihm gefällt und nimmt sich das, was er braucht. Er liebt nichts und niemanden. Außer vielleicht sich selbst._

_Wenn du es schaffst, deine Gefühle für ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten, dann hast du vielleicht eine Chance, deine Stunden mit ihm unbeschadet zu genießen._

_Hör' auf meine Worte. Ich meine es wirklich nur gut mit dir._

_Allerdings gibt es noch etwas, was du wissen solltest._

_Und genau deswegen sind wir heute hier. Ich werde es dir zeigen, weil du es sonst vielleicht nicht glaubst. Nicht glauben kannst oder auch willst._

_Also sei gefasst und schau genau hin._

_Wir sind da..._

xxxxxxxxxxxto be continuedxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ja, ich weiß, ist etwas kurz. Aber dafür stelle ich das erste Kapitel dann auch schon wieder am nächsten Montag ein.

Bis dahinne...


	2. Kapitel 1

_OK, und hier geht's in die erste Runde..._

**_Bitte Tische hochklappen und Sitze in eine aufrechte Position stellen. Wer rauchen mag, kann das gerne tun (g)_**

_Kapitel 1_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Das riesige herrschaftliche Schlafzimmer wird vom Schein Dutzender Kerzen erhellt, die silbernen Kandelaber sind geschmackvoll im Raum verteilt.

In der Mitte, keinesfalls zu übersehen, steht das riesige, aus schwarzem Ebenholz gefertigte Bett. Die Vorhänge aus schwarzgrünem Samt sind zurückgezogen, die schwarzen Laken bereits einladend aufgedeckt.

Die übrige Einrichtung ist teils antik, teils sehr kostbar und sagt etwas über den Geschmack und den Reichtum des Besitzers aus.

Stil, Noblesse und eine gewisse Überlegenheit strahlt das Mobiliar aus. Nicht, dass es überhaupt nötig wäre, die Dominanz des Hausherrn auf diese Weise darzustellen.

Schließlich ist Lucius Malfoy auch ohne derartige Nachhilfe schon das, was man rundheraus als überlegen und machtvoll beschreiben würde. Man spürt seine Präsenz, kann sich ihm nur schwerlich entziehen und das, ohne dass er viel dazu tun muss.

Im Moment ist er jedoch noch nicht hier. Nur eine junge Frau bewegt sich lautlos auf nackten Füßen durchs Zimmer.

_Ich spüre deine Überraschung. Du fragst dich, warum sie bis auf ein enges schwarzes Schnürmieder, das ihren Busen unbedeckt lässt und ein Lederhalsband unbekleidet ist. Und warum sie in diesem Aufzug Kupferkannen mit heißem Wasser darin umherträgt und damit eine Badewanne, die vor dem offenen Kamin steht füllt. Keine Bange, du wirst es schon bald herausfinden..._

_Ja. Ich weiß, dass sie dir wage vertraut vorkommt. Du hast sie schon mehrfach gesehen. Allerdings ist das schon einige Jahre her und sie hat sich natürlich verändert._

_Nein, ich werde dir nicht verraten, wer sie ist. Das musst du schon ganz allein rausfinden._

_Still jetzt, der Hausherr ist soeben zurückgekehrt und befindet sich auf dem Weg hierher. _

_Ja, ich kann ihn spüren. Ich weiß einfach, wenn er in der Nähe ist. Vertrau mir ..._

Die schwere Eichentür wird schwungvoll aufgestoßen. Herein kommt der Herr des Hauses.

Lucius Malfoy, wie immer exquisit gekleidet, auch wenn seine bevorzugte Kleidungsfarbe machen etwas düster vorkommen mag. Das Schwarz unterstreicht jedoch vorzüglich die edle Blässe seiner Haut und hebt die aristokratischen Gesichtszüge äußerst schmeichelhaft hervor.

Die silberblonden Haare fallen ihm wie immer seidig schimmernd über die Schultern. Ohne ein Wort des Grußes betritt er sein Reich und die Tür fällt dumpf hinter ihm ins Schloss. Der Laut hat etwas Unheimliches, etwas Endgültiges an sich.

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung lässt er den Umhang von seinen Schultern gleiten. Ohne sich weiter darum zu kümmern, geht er hinüber zum Bett und lehnt seinen Spazierstock mit dem silbernen Schlangenknauf gegen den Bettpfosten.

Erst danach widmet er sich der jungen Frau, die sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hat, aber jeder seiner Bewegungen gebannt mit den Augen gefolgt ist.

„Willst du mich nicht gebührend begrüßen?"

Lucius' Stimme klingt sanft und leise, dennoch schwingt der Hauch einer latenten Drohung in diesen wenigen Worten mit.

Lautlos huscht sie zu ihm und lässt sich vor Lucius auf die Knie nieder. Dann beugt sie sich vor und ihre Stirn berührt ganz leicht das Leder seiner Schuhe.

Ein winziges Lächeln umspielt seine Mundwinkel.

„Gutes Mädchen".

Offenbar weiß sie, was sie zu tun hat. Denn, nachdem sie sich wieder aufgerichtet hat beginnt sie damit, Lucius die Schuhe aufzuschnüren und ihm herauszuhelfen.

Geschmeidig wie eine Katze steht sie auf und knöpft seine Weste und das Hemd darunter auf. Vorsichtig entfernt sie den Stoff von seinem wohlgeformten Oberkörper.

Doch irgendetwas muss sie falsch gemacht haben, denn Lucius' Hand packt mit der Schnelligkeit einer Kobra zu und umfasst eins ihrer Handgelenke. Und dann, ohne jede Vorwarnung schlägt er ihr so hart ins Gesicht, dass ihr Kopf herumgerissen wird. Der Schlag hat ihr eine kleine Wunde an der Lippe zugefügt, aus der ein wenig Blut tropft.

_Bei Merlins Zähnen, zum Glück konntest du deinen Entsetzensschrei gerade noch unterdrücken. Rei' dich gefälligst zusammen._

_Wenn Lucius uns beide hier entdeckt, wird es uns noch viel übler ergehen als ihr. Und ich habe wirklich keine Lust, die Hauptrolle in Mister Malfoys Abendunterhaltung zu spielen, nur weil du wegen einer simplen Ohrfeige schon die Nerven verlierst. Das war doch noch gar nichts; das ist erst das Vorspiel._

_Und mach dir wegen ihr keine allzu großen Sorgen._

_Sieh hin. Siehst du das Glitzern in ihren Augen? Das ist keine Angst, das ist etwas ganz anderes. Was, wirst du schon noch herausfinden..._

xxxxxxxxxxx to be continued xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_OK ich weiß, es ist gemein, jetzt einfach aufzuhören. ;-)_

_Das nächste Kapitel geht in 2 Tagen online._

_Wie wärs in der Zwischenzeit mit einem kleinen review? (puppy eyes)_


	3. Kapitel 2

**all: vielen Dank für die netten reviews. Das freut das Autorenherz sehr. ;-) **

**an Cat Ballou: warte lieber erst mal das Ende der Story ab und überleg dir dann noch mal, ob du die Exklusiv-Tour durch Lucius' Schlafzimmer immer noch buchen willst (zwinker)**

**Und hier geht's weiter im Text:**

**Kapitel 2**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius packt das Kinn seiner Gespielin und zieht sie dicht an sich heran. Langsam und genussvoll leckt er ihr das Blut von den Lippen.

„Hm, so süß..." schnurrt er, dann gibt er sie lächelnd wieder frei.

Ohne den Blick von seinen eisgrauen Augen abzuwenden, geht sie wieder vor ihm auf die Knie.

Ihre schlanken Finger gleiten am Bund seiner Hose entlang, dann lösen sie vorsichtig die Knöpfe. Einen Augenblick später ist Lucius gänzlich unbekleidet. Er reckt sich wohlig, lockert seine verspannten Muskeln. So anmutig wie eine Raubkatze.

_Weiteratmen, das ist der Trick. Entschuldigung, diesen Spruch konnte ich mir leider nicht verkneifen. Aber du solltest das Atmen wirklich nicht vergessen, auch wenn dieser Anblick sprichwörtlich atemberaubend ist. Ich weiß, so hast du Lucius niemals zuvor erblickt. Wie solltest du auch, schließlich warst du ihm noch nie so nahe. Unterdrücke aber bitte deine maunzenden Laute, sonst hört er uns noch. Delektiere dich möglichst stumm an dieser Aussicht._

_Ich kann dich gut verstehen, er ist wirklich eine Augenweide. Sieh ihn dir an. Er ist genau das, was man ungelogen als schön bezeichnen kann._

_Schön und gefährlich. Eine hinreißende Mischung..._

„Ist das Bad bereitet?"

„Ja Gebieter" antwortet sie scheu.

Er geht hinüber zu der Kupferwanne und lässt sich in das heiße, nach Orangenblüten duftende Wasser gleiten.

Sorgsam achtet sie darauf, dass seine langen Haare nicht nass werden, als er sich entspannt zurücklehnt. Sie kann es sich nicht verkneifen, ihre Hände kurz durch dieses herrliche Haar gleiten zu lassen. Natürlich bemerkt Lucius das, doch es entlockt ihm nur ein kurzes Lächeln.

Mit einem weichen Schwamm bewaffnet beginnt sie, ihm die Unbill des langen Tages von seiner Haut zu waschen. Lucius stöhnt leise auf, als ihre Hände unter Wasser gleiten und er ihre Berührungen an seiner intimsten Stelle spürt. Aber noch hat das alles nichts mit einem sexuellen Akt zu tun. So leicht ist ein Lucius Malfoy nicht zu erregen.

Er bleibt noch eine Weile im Wasser liegen und genießt das angenehme Gefühl der Entspannung. Die ganze Zeit über kniet sie neben der Wanne und wartet auf den kleinsten Wink ihres Meisters.

Und so ist sie sofort mit einem großen weichen Handtuch zur Stelle, als er endlich den Fluten entsteigt. Behutsam trocknet sie ihn ab, dann hilft sie ihm in einen bodenlangen, schwarzen Morgenmantel aus feinstem Brokat.

„Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dir. Dafür hast du eine kleine Belohnung verdient, mein Kätzchen".

Lucius' Stimme ist einschmeichelnd. Es scheint fast so, als umgarne er sie. Ihr Gesicht zeigt jedoch keine Regung und sie spricht auch kein Wort, denn er hat ihr verboten zu sprechen.

‚Ja Gebieter' ist alles, was ihr zu sagen erlaubt ist. Auch darf ihr kein Laut des Schmerzes oder der Freude entschlüpfen. Genauso wenig, wie sich eine sichtbare Gefühlsregung in ihrem Gesicht zeigen darf. So lauten die Spielregeln.

Nur ein kurzes Aufleuchten in ihren Augen verrät etwas über ihren Gemütszustand.

Er befiehlt ihr, zum Bett hinüberzugehen und sie gehorcht auf der Stelle. Lucius fesselt ihre Hände mit zwei Ketten, die von den hohen Bettpfosten herunterhängen. Er zieht die Fesseln straff, dass sich ihre Arme schmerzhaft nach oben recken.

Das ist jedoch noch nicht alles. Mit einem sardonischen Lächeln kneift er ihr einmal fest in jede Brustwarze. Und dann befestigt er Brustklemmen mit kleinen Gewichten daran an ihren hart gewordenen Nippeln. So fest, dass jede andere vor Schmerz zu wimmern begonnen hätte. Doch über ihre Lippen kommt kein Laut.

Lucius streichelt ihr kurz über die Wange, dann verlässt er das Zimmer.

Die Zeit kriecht dahin.

Minuten dehnen sich zu Stunden aus.

Sie steht da, den Kopf trotzig erhoben, ganz so als wolle sie aller Welt zeigen, wie viel sie ertragen kann. Sie wird in dieser Haltung ausharren, bis ihr Herr und Gebieter wieder zurückkehrt. Auch wenn es Stunden dauert.

_Oh ja, ich sehe Zweifel in dir aufsteigen. So hast du dir deinen Traumprinzen wohl nicht vorgestellt. Ich sagte ja, lass deine romantischen Befindlichkeiten lieber zu Hause, denn hier stören sie nur. Lucius ist kein Mann, den man mit einem lieblichen Lächeln und kindlicher Scheu betören könnte. Er steht auf ganz andere Dinge._

_Und wenn dir das jetzt schon zu krass vorkommt und du kalte Füße kriegst, dann sollten wir besser hier verschwinden._

_Nein? Bist du dir da völlig sicher?_

_Das alles war bis jetzt nur harmloses Geplänkel zwischen den beiden._

_Du willst es wirklich bis zum bitteren Ende durchziehen? Gut. Aber sag' hinterher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt..._

xxxxxxx to be continued xxxxxxxxxxx

**Zugegeben, das ist definitiv ne Story mit ziemlich fiesen Cliffis bei fast jedem Kapitelende.**

**Dafür ist die gesamte Story aber nicht so arg lange und bereits komplett geschrieben.**

**Ich werde also immer schön gleichmäßig updaten.**

**Und das dritte Kapitel gibt's deswegen schon am Freitag.**

**Hope you enjoy...**


	4. Kapitel 3

**Ohne lange Vorreden, hier geht's weiter:**

**Kapitel 3**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es vergeht etwa eine Stunde, bis Lucius wieder ins Schlafgemach zurückkehrt. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielt seinen sinnlichen Mund, als er den Blick über seine gehorsame Gespielin wandern lässt. Er hebt den kostbaren Kristallkelch an ihre Lippen und lässt sie am darin befindlichen blutroten Wein nippen. Nachdem er den Kelch zur Seite gestellt hat, befreit er sie von ihren Fesseln und den Brustklemmen.

„Es ist Zeit für eine weitere Lektion".

Lucius' Worte hängen für einen Moment bedeutungsschwer in der Luft. Doch seine nächste Handlung straft seinen Tonfall erst einmal Lügen, denn er reicht ihr, ganz formvollendeter Gentleman seine Hand und führt sie zu einem schweren Holztisch hinüber, der vor den breiten Fensterflügeln steht.

„Beuge dich über den Tisch. Die Hände flach auf die Tischplatte. Und lass' dich nicht dazu hinreißen, auch nur einen Laut des Glücks entwischen zu lassen" fordert er mit befehlsgewohnter Stimme.

Wieder blitzt es kurz in ihren Augen auf, dann leistet sie seinem Befehl folge. Sie tut sogar noch mehr als das. Frech reckt sie ihm ihr Hinterteil entgegen. Ganz so, als wollte sie damit zum Ausdruck bringen, dass sie sich vor nichts fürchtet, was auch immer er ihr anzutun gedenkt.

„Du kannst es offenbar kaum noch erwarten meine Liebe. Gut. Sehr gut."

Lucius nähert sich ihr nun, geht einmal um den Tisch herum und begutachtet ihre Haltung.

In seiner Hand wiegt er einen etwa drei Fuß langen Rohrstock mit einem kunstvoll gearbeiteten silbernen Griff. Er lässt den Stock einmal durch seine Hand gleiten und prüft dessen Biegsamkeit.

_Oh, wie interessant. Er benutzt heute einen Rohrstock statt einer Reitgerte. Das verspricht interessant werden..._

_Du fragst dich natürlich jetzt, wo da der Unterschied ist? Nun ja, sagen wir einmal so: nur fortgeschrittene Jünger dieser Art des sexuellen Vergnügens empfinden Freude an einer Züchtigung mit einem Rohrstock. Für Anfänger ist eher die Reitgerte geeignet._

_Warum?_

_Ganz einfach. Schläge mit einem Rohrstock sind weitaus schmerzhafter. Obwohl, das Schmerzempfinden ist ja ein rein subjektives Gefühl. Einigen mag schon die Reitgerte zu große Pein bereiten, die anderen ziehen eben den Stock vor._

_Und wenn ich dein blass gewordenes Gesicht so betrachte, ist für dich wohl weder das eine noch das andere geeignet..._

Lucius holt aus und der erste Schlag klatscht auf ihren Po. Sie rührt sich nicht vom Fleck.

Nur ein schmaler roter Streifen erblüht auf ihrem Fleisch.

Noch schlägt er nur verhalten zu und nicht mit aller Kraft. Er will herausfinden, wie viel sie zu ertragen imstande ist. Die Gerte hat sie schon früher zu spüren bekommen und er war hoch erfreut, wie sehr sie es genossen hat und wie viel sie erdulden konnte. Doch der Rohrstock ist etwas völlig anderes.

Langsam erhöht Lucius die Intensität der Schläge.

Sein Tun bereitet ihm sichtliches Vergnügen, denn seine Augen haben zu leuchten begonnen wie Gletschereis an einem Sonnentag.

Seine Schläge sind mittlerweile so machtvoll, dass sie jedes Mal ein wenig über den Tisch rutscht, wenn der Rohrstock sich in das Fleisch ihres Hinterteils gräbt. Ihre Haut ist mittlerweile von Dutzenden dunkelroter Striemen bedeckt. Die Züchtigung ist in höchsten Maße qualvoll, aber noch immer dringt kein Klagelaut über ihre Lippen.

_Ja, das ist es, was ihm Spaß macht, was ihn erregt. Das und noch so Einiges mehr._

_Bist du bereit, dich darauf einzulassen? Falls nicht, sollten wir jetzt besser verschwinden, denn mir gefällt die leicht hellgrüne Färbung deines Teints ganz und gar nicht._

_Du wirst mir doch hoffentlich nicht jetzt zusammenbrechen, oder?_

_Nein?_

_Bist du sicher? OK, gut. Dann schau weiter hin, denn bald wird etwas geschehen, was dir vielleicht weniger Unbehagen bereitet. Oder vielleicht noch mehr..._

Lucius holt noch ein letztes Mal aus und schlägt mit aller Macht auf sie ein. Dieser finale Schlag ist so heftig, dass sie beinahe den Halt verliert und etwas taumelt. Mit einem zufriedenen Nicken schleudert er den Rohrstock achtlos auf das Bett. Er nimmt den Kristallkelch wieder an sich und gönnt sich einen Schluck Rotwein. Dabei lehnt er sich lässig an einen der Bettpfosten.

„Komm zu mir" fordert er seine kleine Lustsklavin auf.

Sie gehorcht sofort, huscht zu ihm und lässt sich vor ihm auf ihre Knie sinken.

Erwartungsvoll blickt sie zu ihm auf.

Ihrem Gesicht ist nicht das Geringste anzumerken, obschon sie nach dieser Züchtigung eigentlich heftige Schmerzen verspüren muss.

„Zeig mir, wie sehr dir die Lektion gefallen hat".

Man merkt ihr an, dass sie ihn jetzt gerne angelächelt hätte, doch er hat es ihr verboten. Ihre Finger lösen geschickt den Knoten auf dem Gürtel, der seinen Morgenrock zusammenhält.

Eine ihrer Hände legt sich sanft auf seine Hüfte, mit der anderen umfasst sie seine Männlichkeit. Lucius seufzt zufrieden auf, als sich ihre Lippen um seine Eichel schließen und sie zu saugen anfängt. Sie leckt ihn mit viel Geschick und es dauert nicht sehr lange, bis Lucius' Glied unter ihren Bemühungen hart wird und er sich ein kleines lustvolles Stöhnen nicht länger verkneifen kann. Er schließt die Augen und lehnt seinen Kopf entspannt zurück. Er genießt sichtlich, was sie hier mit ihm tut.

_Oh ja, so gefällst du mir schon wieder viel besser. Das zarte Rosa auf deinen Wangen ist ganz bezaubernd. Viel besser als das ungesunde Grün von vorhin._

_Ach nicht doch. Du musst doch vor mir nicht scheu den Blick senken. Schau lieber nach vorn und genieße die Aussicht auf Lucius._

_Ja, genau so ist es richtig. Ich kann mir denken, dass dieser Anblick dich alles andere als kalt lässt._

_Würdest du jetzt gerne mit ihr tauschen?_

_Nein?_

_Na, dann würde ich mir aber noch mal genau überlegen, ob du Lucius tatsächlich umgarnen willst..._

xxxxxxxx to be continued xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**an Cosma: nein, ich verrat' dir nicht, wer die Frau ist. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Wär doch schade, denn ich jetzt Infos über sie preisgeben würde. Das würde doch die ganze Spannung kaputt machen. Du musst dich schon bis zum Schluss gedulden. ****Da wird dann alles aufgelöst ;-)**

**an Neo-Ai: du bist slashgeschädigt? Merkt man üüübberrrhaupt nicht (grins) ****Draco mit Brustimplantaten und Perücke. Geile Idee. Vielleicht mach ich da mal was draus. Ne Satire oder so.**

**an: Iarethirwen: ja, gucken is immer gut. (grins)**

**OK Folks, das nächste Pitelchen gibt's am Sonntag. Und immer schön weiter reviews schreiben. (lieb guck)**


	5. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die Temperatur im Raum scheint in den letzten Augenblicken um ein paar Grad gestiegen zu sein. Und das alles nur wegen der Hitze der Lust, die durch Lucius' Adern fließt wie flüssiges Feuer. Seine Augenlider flattern, sein ganzer Körper spannt sich und mit einem tiefen, langgezogenen Stöhnen ergießt er sich in einem erlösenden Orgasmus in ihren Mund.

Gierig nimmt sie seine Saat in sich auf. Sie achtet peinlichst darauf, dass auch nicht der kleinste Tropfen verloren geht. Erst als sie sich sicher ist, dass nichts mehr nachkommt, gibt ihr Mund ihn wieder frei.

Lucius blickt auf sie hinab. Seine Gesichtszüge sind entspannt, seine Augen blitzen so unergründlich wie ein Hochgebirgssee.

Mit einem Wink erlaubt er ihr aufzustehen.

Er packt ihr Kinn und sein Daumen streicht über ihre feuchten Lippen.

„Das hat dir wohl gefallen, nicht wahr mein kleines Kätzchen? Lass mich sehen wie sehr".

Er lässt ihr Kinn los und seine Hand gleitet blitzschnell zwischen ihre Beine, findet sie bereits nass und bereit für ihn. Seine Attacke kommt so unerwartet, dass sie ein Aufkeuchen nicht unterdrücken kann.

Er schenkt ihr dafür ein diabolisches Lächeln und seine Fingernägel graben sich schmerzhaft in ihren empfindlichsten Punkt. Doch jetzt hat sie sich wieder im Griff und ihrem Gesicht ist nichts anzumerken.

Er lässt von ihr ab. Aber nicht ohne sich seine Finger von ihr sauberlecken zu lassen.

„Ich wünsche, dass du jetzt ein wenig Ordnung schaffst. Auf die übliche Weise".

Natürlich weiß sie, was zu tun ist. Sie hat es schon häufiger getan.

Während sie wieder in die Knie geht, streift sich Lucius den Morgenrock von den Schultern und macht es sich auf dem Bett bequem.

Was für ein herrliches Bild er abgibt. Sein blasser, schlanker Körper, hingegossen auf den schwarzen Seidenlaken.

Er beobachtet sie dabei, wie sie auf Händen und Füßen im Zimmer umher krabbelt und seine achtlos auf dem Boden verteilten Kleidungsstücke aufhebt. Sie tut dies mit dem Mund und bringt alles nach und nach zu einer Truhe und legt es darauf ab.

Es dauert eine Weile, aber schließlich hat sie alles weggeräumt und kniet sich vor dem Bett hin, ganz in Erwartung von weiteren Befehlen.

„Da ich sehr zufrieden mit dir bin, hast du meine Erlaubnis, nun ein wenig mit dir zu spielen".

Sie steht auf und zieht einen der lederbezogenen Sessel dicht an das Bett heran. Dann lässt sie sich darauf nieder. Lasziv lässt sie ihre Beine weit gespreizt über die Sessellehnen baumeln. Ihre Hand gleitet zwischen ihre Schenkel und sie streichelt sich mit sichtlichem Genuss.

Lucius ist von dem dargebotenen Schauspiel offenbar recht angetan, denn das Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel wird etwas breiter. Müßig spielt er mit dem Rohrstock, den er vorhin aufs Bett geworfen hatte.

Immer wieder, in unregelmäßigen Abständen schlägt er ihr kurz auf die Hand, mit der sie sich befriedigt. Ganz so leicht will er ihr es schließlich nicht machen.

Und obschon die Schläge mit dem Rohrstock auf den Handrücken gewiss recht schmerzhaft sind, lässt sie sich nicht von ihrem Tun abbringen. Ihre Erregung steigt, das kann ihr Gesicht nicht länger verhehlen. Auch Lucius lässt ihr Tun nicht kalt. Seine eigene Hand wandert zu seinem Glied und er beginnt, nun auch an sich herumzuspielen.

_Warum sind deine Wangen auf einmal so flammend rot? Was die beiden da treiben ist doch nichts Verwerfliches._

_Sag jetzt bitte nicht, dass du noch nie selbst Hand an dich gelegt hast._

_Ich bin schockiert._

_Das solltest du bei passender Gelegenheit schleunigst nachholen. Dir entgeht sonst wirklich etwas..._

Sie hat nun sichtlich Mühe, ihre Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ihr Leib fängt zu zittern an. Nur noch ein kurzer Moment und sie erreicht ihren Höhepunkt.

Doch so weit lässt es ihr Herr und Gebieter natürlich nicht kommen. Kurz bevor sie soweit ist, springt er mit einem Satz aus dem Bett und reißt sie grob auf ihre Füße.

xxxxxxxxx to be continued xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**an Iarethirwen: danke für dein tolles review. Darüber hab ich mich sehr gefreut. Ja, man kann S/M auch derart beschreiben, man muss nicht unbedingt in Vulgo-Sprache schwelgen, bloß weil es um harten Sex geht. Es würde auch irgendwie überhaupt nicht zu Lucius passen, wenn er vulgäre Ausdrücke benutzen würde. Zumindest nicht in dieser Story.**

**An Cosma: keine Bange, am Schluss der Geschichte wird alles aufgelöst. Du wirst erfahren, wer Lucius' Gespielin ist und wer die beiden unter dem Tarnumhang sind. Nur noch ein wenig Geduld.**

**Kapitel 5 gibt's dann am Dienstag. Bis dahinne.**


	6. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Er schleudert sie bäuchlings auf das Bett und drückt sie fest in die Laken. Es gibt kein Entkommen aus diesem harten Griff, mit dem er ihren Nacken umklammert hält.

Mit einem animalisch anmutendem Knurren verschafft er sich Platz und dringt mit nur einem einzigen brutalen Stoß tief in sie ein.

Sie krümmt sich leicht unter ihm, denn er geht nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihr um. Jeder einzelne seiner machtvollen Stöße dient dazu, ihr seine Dominanz bis in die letzte Faser ihres Körpers einzuhämmern.

„Ich erlaube dir nun zu stöhnen" keucht er zwischen zwei heftigen Atemzügen hervor.

Seine Augen sind dunkel vor Leidenschaft.

Sie nimmt seine Erlaubnis nur zu gerne an, denn sie will ihrer Begierde nun endlich Luft verschaffen. Doch ihre Lustschreie werden von den Laken gedämpft, in die sie Lucius immer noch unbarmherzig niederdrückt.

Er ändert dem Rhythmus und erhöht gleichzeitig noch das Tempo. Nicht mehr lange und er erklimmt erneut den Gipfel der Lust. Den hat sie in der Zwischenzeit erreicht. Er spürt die Zuckungen ihres Höhepunkts und wie sie sich unter ihm windet.

Nur noch ein, zwei weitere Stöße und...

Im letztmöglichen Augenblick zieht er sich aus ihr zurück und sein heißer Samen ergießt sich über ihren immer noch von den Schlägen rot gefärbten Po und ihren Rücken. Auch ihre Haare bleiben nicht verschont.

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer lässt sich Lucius auf seinem Bett nieder. Er räkelt sich kurz, streckt sich aus und ist nun sichtlich befriedigt von seiner recht kurzweiligen Abendunterhaltung.

Natürlich muss er ihr nicht erst befehlen, ihn sauber zulecken, denn sie weiß auch so, was sie zu tun hat.

„Du bist entlassen für heute" flüstert er leise und gibt ihr mit einem Wink zu verstehen, dass sie sich zurückziehen kann.

Anmutig erhebt sie sich und geht hinüber in einen angrenzenden Raum. An ihrer Haltung erinnert jetzt nichts mehr an die kleine unterwürfige Sklavin, die sie noch vor ein paar Augenblicken gewesen ist.

Nach einer Weile kehrt sie wieder zurück. Diesmal jedoch vollständig bekleidet in Kostüm und einem langen schwarzen Umhang. Ihre Haare hat sie sich locker hochgesteckt. Auf dem Kragen des Umhangs ist ein kleines Wappen angebracht, welches sie als Aurorin ausweist.

Bevor sie geht, setzt sie sich kurz zu Lucius auf die Bettkante. Er beugt sich lächelnd vor und gibt ihr zum Abschied einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Du warst großartig. Wie immer Lucius" schnurrt sie sehr zufrieden.

„Nächste Woche zur selben Zeit? Oder hat die große Aurorin keine Zeit für mich?" fragt er spöttisch.

„Falls du mich versetzen solltest, könnte es passieren, dass ich einfach zu einer dir sehr unpassenden Stunde im Ministerium erscheine und mein Vergnügen mit dir vor aller Augen zelebriere" bemerkt er noch und in seinen Augen funkelt es.

Sie lacht hell auf.

„Was immer du befiehlst mein Gebieter...". Und mit einem Lächeln verschwindet sie.

_Bei Merlins Eiern...jetzt hättest du uns am Ende fast noch durch deinen Schrei verraten. Zum Glück konnte ich dir gerade noch rechtzeitig den Mund zuhalten._

_Was entsetzt dich denn jetzt wieder so sehr, dass du fast unsere Tarnung hättest auffliegen lassen?_

_Ach so, du hast sie endlich erkannt._

_Ja, es ist Hermione Granger._

_Und?_

_Was entsetzt dich denn nun mehr? Der Gedanke, dass Lucius sich mit einer Muggelgeborenen eingelassen hat, oder der offensichtliche Umstand, dass sie ein Auror ist und sich dennoch Lucius Malfoys unwiderstehlichem Charme nicht entziehen konnte?_

_Du weißt es nicht genau?_

_Naja egal. Lass uns nun hier verschwinden. Wir waren lange genug hier und du hast gesehen, was du sehen solltest._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OK, soweit die Story.**

**Ein Geheimnis wurde nun gelüftet. Und zwar, wer die Gespielin von Lucius ist. Na, war es eine Überraschung, dass es Hermione ist?**

**Wer sich jetzt fragt, warum ausgerechnet Hermione, dem entgegne ich: warum nicht? Stille Wasser sind tief.... ;-)**

**Ein kleines Geheimnis bleibt nun noch aufzudecken. Und zwar, wer die beiden unter dem Tarnumhang sind.**

**Wer das gerne wissen möchte, sollte einen Blick auf den Epilog werfen, den ich am Donnerstag online stellen werde.**


	7. Epilog

**Epilog **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-eine Stunde später in einem kleinen Cafe in Hogsmaede-

-ein kleiner Beutel mit Galleonen wechselt den Besitzer-

_Danke. Jederzeit wieder und wann immer du willst. Ich kann etwas Taschengeld immer gut gebrauchen...._

_So, jetzt hast du das Gesehene wohl etwas verdaut, oder? Na ja, so ganz glücklich siehst du ja immer noch nicht wieder aus. Aber ich hatte dich ja gewarnt._

_Überlege es dir gut, ob du dich mit Mister Malfoy einlassen willst oder nicht._

_Ja, er ist ein überaus reizvoller Mann, da gebe ich dir vollkommen Recht._

_Du willst es also?_

_Dann bleibt mir nur noch eins zu sagen: Bonne Chance Mademoiselle Delacour._

_Ach ja._

_Wenn du es wirklich versuchen willst, gebe ich dir noch einen letzten Tipp mit auf den Weg. Lucius wird nächsten Monat an einem Bankett der Schulräte von Beauxbaton in Toulouse teilnehmen. Das wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Und darüber hinaus befindest du dich dann auf heimischem Boden und bist dann vielleicht nicht ganz so zimperlich wie hier, oder irre ich mich da, Fleur?_

_Nein, ich werde dir ganz sicher nicht verraten, warum ich so viel über Lucius Malfoy weiß. Das, meine Liebe, bleibt mein wohlgehütetes Geheimnis..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Überraschung!**

**Wer hat darauf getippt, dass es Fleur ist? Und ja, ich weiß, eine Person unterm Tarnumhang fehlt noch.**

**Dann spielt doch einfach mal Mäuschen bei folgendem Gespräch:**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nachwort **

**eine kleine intime Unterhaltung zwischen Seidenlaken-**

_„Hm, du warst phänomenal. Wie stets..." schnurre ich zufrieden und vergrabe mein Gesicht in herrlich seidigen Haaren._

„Natürlich, du spornst mich ja immer wieder zu Höchstleistungen an, meine kleine heißblütige Füchsin".

_„Aber du machst es doch gern, oder? Ich meine, dich anstrengen. Schließlich bin ich nicht nur eine deiner kleinen Betthäschen, sondern etwas Besonderes"._

_„Warum lachst du über mich Lucius?"_

„Ich liebe es, wenn deine latente Eifersucht auf mein Spielzeug durchkommt und du...au...".

_„Tja, du weißt doch, dass du mich nicht reizen solltest, sonst bekommst du meine Krallen zu spüren und.......hmmmmm"._

_„Irgend etwas muss magisch an deinen Küssen sein, Lucius. Du brauchst mich nur zu küssen und schon schmelze ich dahin"._

„Selbstverständlich. Genauso muss es auch sein".

_„Apropos Dahinschmelzen. Was ist eigentlich zwischen dir und Fleur abgelaufen? Hat sich mein kleiner Ausflug mit ihr in dein Schlafzimmer denn gelohnt oder nicht?"_

„Ich hoffe, sie hat dich gut dafür bezahlt. Dann hatte wenigstens einer von uns beiden einen Vorteil an der Sache, denn ich war nicht besonders beeindruckt von ihr."

_„Inwiefern?"_

„Sie ist unglaublich zimperlich. Verschreckt und gehemmt dazu. Schmerzen kann sie gar keine ertragen, ohne sofort in Tränen auszubrechen. Und du weißt ja, was ich von Heulsusen halte"

_„Oh je. Glaub mir, ich werde in Zukunft etwas besser darauf achten, wen ich dir zuführe Lucius. Versprochen"._

„Mach dir nichts draus. Was kümmert mich eine verhuschte kleine Französin, die so frigide ist, dass noch nicht einmal ihre Veela-Abstammung ihr Blut im Bett in Wallung bringt?"

_„Tja nicht jede hat Feuer im Blut"._

„Da gebe ich dir vollkommen recht, mein kleines Raubkätzchen. Nur kleine rothaarige Hexen wie du sind Leidenschaft und Lust pur. Nicht wahr, Ginny?"

_„Selbstverständlich. Und jetzt küss' mich noch mal..."_

The End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ja, ja die kleine Ginny. Ganz und gar nicht klein und niedlich sondern ganz schön durchtrieben, was? ;-)**

**Ich gebe zu, ich bin ein absoluter Lucius-Ginny-Shipper und eigentlich sollte Ginny anfangs die Masochistin und Gespielin von Lucius sein.**

**Aber meine Freundin steht total auf Lucius-Hermione Stories und deswegen wollte ich ihr eine kleine Freude mit der Story machen.**

**Ich hoffe, euch hat die Geschichte auch ein wenig gefallen. Wie schon mal gesagt, es ist einfach eine PWP-Story und wer mag, kann sich gerne Gedanken darüber machen, wie Lucius und Ginny oder Hermione zusammen gekommen sind.**

**Über reviews freue ich mich natürlich wie immer sehr (zwinker).**

**Ach ja, zur Entstehung dieser Story gibt's ja noch was zu sagen. Inspiriert dazu wurde ich durch den Song „In your room" (von Depeche Mode).**

**Deswegen spielt die ganze Story auch weitestgehend in Lucius' Schlafzimmer.**

**Warum gerade dieser Song so passend für Luicus und seine extravaganten Sexspielchen ist? Na dann lest euch mal die folgenden Lyrics durch:**

IN YOUR ROOM

Where time stands still

Or moves at your will

Will you let the morning come soon

Or will you leave me lying here

In your favourite darkness

Your favourite half-light

Your favourite consciousness

Your favourite slave

xxx

In your room

Where souls dissappear

Only you exist here

Will you lead me to your armchair

Or leave me lying here

Your favourite innocence

Your favourite price

Your favourite smile

Your favourite slave

xxx

I'm hanging on your words

Living on your breath

Feeling with your skin

Will I always be here

xxx

In your room

Your burning eyes

Cause flames to arise

Will you let the fire die down soon

Or will I always be here

Your favourite passion

Your favourite game

Your favourite mirror

Your favourite slave

xxx

I'm hanging on your words

Living on your breath

Feeling with your skin

Will I always be here

**Passt doch recht gut oder?**

**Bis zum nächsten Mal. Ach ja, und nicht vergessen. ****Bitte reviewen, reviewen, reviewen. (g)**


End file.
